Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and composition for a microemulsion a gel having bleaching and antiseptic properties. More particularly, the present invention comprises the mixture of a water phase, an oil phase and hydrogen peroxide. The water phase includes propylene glycol and water. The oil phase includes one or more surfactants, an emollient, and an oil.